


Never This

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Memories, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mon was briefly reminded of a dear friend, but this was nothing she had ever done with Padmé Amidala.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [swfbfemslashprompt2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swfbfemslashprompt2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Leia reminds Mon of another senator she knew once upon a time. Though they had never done this.

Mon Mothma had not intended for her remarks to lead to this moment. She had requested that Leia relax, take some time to herself, and let herself enjoy a moment or three. 

_"And who could I trust? Even going anonymously into a business for that matter is no guarantee of safety,"_ Leia had said.

It had brought back memories, ones that still weighed heavily on Mon's soul. Once upon a time, in the not so distant past, Mon had been sitting in a casual meeting of friends, and Bail of all people had suggested that their dear friend needed to relax. Padmé Amidala had merely looked at him with the expression of 'how dare you', before announcing that even with her decoys and disguise training, it was far too risky.

Sadly, the memory was one of the very last times things had given them cause to be so light, and that had driven Mon to her next actions.

_"You could at least come to my quarters, enjoys some wine, soft music, decent food?"_

How those offers had spiraled to this, however, was absolutely beyond the politician's ability to recount. Mon could feel Leia's hands running lightly over her back, under the half-cape of her current dress, taste the younger woman's mouth hungrily stealing kisses from her. 

"More?" Leia asked when they parted momentarily, voice hopeful, and eyes shining with both mischief and joy in the moment. 

"Are you certain?" Mon had to ask, even as she let her hands rest on Leia's slender hips.

"In a roundabout way, this might have been your idea, but right now, I am admitting you are right. I need to enjoy a moment for myself. I trust you," Leia said. "And I want this."

Mon smiled to hear her state it clearly, and shifted, taking one of Leia's hands in her own as she guided her toward the bedroom, accepting that there were some things that Leia did not remind her of her dead friend. This sensuous woman in her presence was more than willing to share her pleasures with Mon.

Undressing was a matter of moments, and then they settled on the bed, with Leia firmly guiding Mon to be the one against the pillows. There was a long kiss, with Leia's younger body pressed tight against hers, the jut of a hip caught just right against her folds to build pressure with the slight motion.

Mon gasped as her compatriot and student began trekking down her body, kisses along her jaw and throat, along her collarbone, then further down until lips curled lazily around one hardened nipple. Leia certainly knew what she was doing, but then Mon was fairly certain Winter was far less a surrogate sister and something much more to her student.

The care and attention shown to first one breast and then the other had Mon in completely tingling anticipation when Leia started to move lower, trailing kisses with playful little bites along the ribs, until she was settled between Mon's legs. The first breath over curls and folds was warm, before Leia's tongue parted them and slipped along the inner surface teasingly. Mon shifted, opening her legs more fully, and Leia wrapped her arms under thighs, hands resting on the hips as she began licking and sucking in earnest.

Mon was not given to being loud in bed, but her breathy exhalations and gentle caresses of Leia's hair seemed to goad the younger woman ever further in her ministrations. As the elder lady felt everything narrow down to just this moment, this place, Leia shifted enough to slip two fingers inside her, never losing contact with her mouth on the most sensitive point of flesh. That did get a small noise from Mon before she bucked into the penetration and sucking mouth, her body tightening around the fingers. 

Leia made an encouraging noise, changing the pressure on Mon's clit ever so slightly. That was just the stimulation needed to push her over the edge, and the elder woman gasped through the powerful climax that gripped her in the next moment. When she was more coherent, Leia was lying along her side, hand lightly on her ribs, thigh thrown over her own, and looking entirely too smug.

"I thought, my dear friend, this was about you and helping you relax," Mon said, smiling lightly.

"So I have control issues even in this," Leia answered, smiling at her. It made Mon laugh softly before she gently… but firmly… pushed at Leia to lie back on the pillows, rising up on an elbow and ghosting a caress down along the slim body, learning its planes.

"I think, young lady, we need to see about that," Mon said softly, before devoting every touch and kiss she could to breaking that control. She found Leia quite responsive, and nothing like quiet, as she vocalized her pleasure in moans and small cries. Mon wondered if she was going to be glad of the soundproofing even before her fingers parted Leia's folds. She concentrated first upon the tiny node there, stimulating it with light strokes and circular motions until Leia was demanding more by voice and jerks of her hips. 

Mon moved so that her thigh was between Leia's, as she slipped two fingers inside. As she dipped within Leia's body, she leaned in and rocked, her leg adding pressure. That had Leia arching up, a louder cry than before on her lips, before Mon was setting the rhythm to a steadily increasing one. She enjoyed the way Leia was able to match her, enjoyed watching all thoughts seemingly leave her young friend's mind as she grew lost in the growing pleasure. 

When the full climax hit Leia, her voice locked, but her body moved strongly, demanding as much as Mon could give until she collapsed bonelessly under the elder woman. Very gently, Mon withdrew her hand and moved to lie beside her, getting a small whine of protest. That led to Mon resting partially over Leia, keeping the warmth between them, and giving Leia the closeness she was evidently craving.

Nor was Mon surprised when Leia started slipping towards sleep. Without disturbing Leia more than she had to, she drew the covers up over them both, and let herself rest as well.

Later, they would go back to rebelling. For now, there was only peace between them.


End file.
